NUNCA TE OLVIDARE
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Las palabras de Taiki lograron lo que no habían podido hacer los últimos tres años en la guerra, destrozar su alama y su esperanza, en un solo instante aquello que lo había mantenido con vida había desaparecido... S


**Hi!!!**

**Bueno estoy segura que deben estarse preguntando como es que estoy escribiendo songfics en lugar de terminar "Volver a Amar", pero he tenido problemas con ese final y espero que pronto aparezca la musa y pueda terminar con el capitulo final. **

**Por lo pronto aquí les dejo esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió, a ver que les parece. **

**PD.- Va dedicada con un cariño especial a todas la seguidoras de "Volver a Amar", como un pequeño presente por haberme acompañado en esa mi primer travesía larga por decirlo así ya que la primera que publique fue "Más allá de la Muerte". Cuídense mucho y espero verla en el final de "VaA"…**

**Enrique Iglesias – ****Nunca**** Te Olvidare**

**

* * *

**

**Nunca****Te Olvidare...**

Había pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que pudo reflejarse en los hermosos zafiros de Seiya, pasaba cada noche suplicando al cielo por que el regresará a salvo a su lado, pero con forme pasaban los días el dolor y la angustia que habían dentro de su corazón se hacían mas grandes de igual forma como la esperanza iba disminuyendo. Se sentaba frente a la calle esperando verlo aparecer mientras leía la última carta que había recibido once meses atrás.

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años, puedes besar otros labios**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Puedo morirme mañana, puede secarse mi alma**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pueden borrar mi memoria, pueden robarme tu historia**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_18 de abril de 1914... _

_Encanto de mujer: _

_Desde el campo de batalla en Ypres escribo para decirte que pese a todo lo que sucede en este lugar, mi amor por ti cada día crece más. El recuerdo de tus celestes y tu amor me alienta cada mañana, dándome el valor para seguir soportando todo este horror hasta el último momento, tratando de mantenerme con vida. _

_Aún conservo tu fotografía y la cadena que me diste la ultima vez que te vi, los guardo celosamente en mi vieja billetera, que cuido como un invaluable tesoro. No sé ¿cuántas horas? he pasado detrás de esta trinchera tratando de seguir siendo un soldado valiente como tú me lo expresabas algunas veces con cariño. Sé que son muchos meses de no vernos… ¡No sé si aún me quieres y me recuerdas! … Te confieso, que es más cruel el sufrimiento de pensar que me hayas olvidado, que todo la amargura inhumana que aquí estoy pasando. No sabes como añoro el momento de correr a tu lado y echarme en tus brazos llorando como un niño sobre tu pecho._

_Te amo… no lo olvides nunca_

_Tú soldado valiente… Seiya Kou_

Se sabía de memoria cada palabra de aquella hoja, pero tener ese pequeño pedazo de papel entre sus manos la reconfortaba. La rubia no era la misma desde que su estrella se había marchado, necesitaba su luz para no perderse, había cambiado tanto desde que el se marchó de su lado para ir a pelear por algo que ella no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender si gracias a esa guerra corría el riesgo de perderlo.

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_**Como olvidar tu sonrisa, como olvidar tu mirada**_

_**como olvidar que rezaba, para que no te marcharas**_

_**Como olvidar tus locuras, como olvidar que volabas**_

_**como olvidar que aun te quiero, mas que a mi vida**_

_**.....mas que a nada**_

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

Los hermanos de Seiya a pesar de su propia preocupación por su hermano, trataban de ayudarla a salir adelante, sabían que pasara lo que pasara ellos tenían el deber de cuidar de ella pues así lo habían prometido la ultima vez que Seiya estuvo con ellos además de tenerle mucho cariño. Esa fue la razón por la que la rubia quien vivía sola después de haber muerto sus padres cinco años atrás en un accidente, ahora vivía con ellos o mejor dicho ellos se habían mudado a su casa al ser esta más grande que su departamento.

Una noche después del trabajo Taiki y Yaten regresaron a su casa después de haber estado todo el día fuera, se sorprendieron al ver que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entraron rogando que la rubia estuviera bien, una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de Serena se les rompió el corazón al verla dormida sobre un sillón frente a la ventana que daba a la calle con la fotografía del pelinegro entre sus brazos. El peliplateado apretó los puños sintiéndose incapaz de devolverle la vida que se estaba escapando día tras día entre cada lágrima.

Cuando Taiki se acerco a ella para cargarla hasta la cama piso una hoja de papel que yacía en el suelo, estuvo a punto leerlo pero al ver el inició de lo que parecía una carta la doblo y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche al lado del retrato que había retirado de las manos de la rubia.

– **Serena, despierta **– la llamo el castaño mientras la sacudía suavemente – **Que sucede **– pregunto la rubia mientras abría lentamente sus ojos – **Te has quedado dormida nuevamente frente a la ventana, puedes resfriarte… mejor entra a la cama **– sonrió tratando de animas a la rubia quien se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cama, pero antes de llegar a ella se detuvo – **Tengo miedo de que no vuelva, no quiero seguir viviendo si el no regresa **– hablo sin darse la vuelta para ver Taiki o a Yaten – **Tienes que hacerlo, piensa como se sentiría Seiya si te oyera hablar de esa manera **– contesto el peliplateado, mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la acunaba en sus brazos – **Chicos, se que sonara un poco raro pero podrían quedarse hasta que me duerma, no quiero estar sola **– les pidió mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos nuevamente – **Esta bien… **– aceptó el castaño sentándose en el mismo sofá donde había estado la rubia dejando que fuera Yaten quien se recostara cerca de Serena. Esa noche la rubia se quedo dormida recordando su primera cita con el pelinegro y lo feliz que había sido su vida a su lado después de esa tarde.

Lo ultimo que pudieron ver Taiki y Yaten antes de que dejar a Serena una vez que se quedó dormida fue una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, sintieron impotencia al ver como la hermosa rubia había comenzado a perder su brillo y sobre todo el deseo de vivir sin Seiya, pero sabían que nada podían hacer mas que estar a su lado haciendo entre los tres mas llevadero su dolor, sin imaginarse siquiera que lo que ellos sufrían por la ausencia de su hermano no se comparaba con el dolor de sentir perdida la otra mitad de su corazón.

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años, puedes besar otros labios**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Puedes echarme de tu vida, puedes negar que me querías**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, sabes que nunca te olvidare**_

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

* * *

Un año había pasado desde aquella noche y nevaba igual que entonces, Taiki y Yaten se encontraban frente a la chimenea cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aún seguían si saber sobre Seiya más sin embargo no todo estaba igual.

Un movimiento de Yaten llamo la atención del castaño, que vio a su hermano acercarse hasta la ventana para contemplar la nieve que caía delicadamente sobre el pavimento, tenía la mirada perdida recordando la triste mirada que tenía Serena cada vez que miraba por aquella misma ventana esperando ver aparecer al hombre que amaba siempre intentando contener las lágrimas.

Estaba por regresar al lado de Taiki cuando una sombra acercándose llamo su atención, al principió creyó que estaba loco que simplemente su imaginación le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato de lucidez, pero conforme la silueta se acercaba se convencía de que no era solo su imaginación, en verdad era el. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta la puerta sorprendiendo al castaño, quien dejo aun lado su "lectura" y se puso de pie con intención de seguir a Yaten.

Pero antes de que Taiki diera un solo paso vio entrar de nueva cuenta al peliplateado seguido por Seiya, se quedo estático tratando de convencerse a si mismo que el hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos realmente era Seiya.

– **Soy yo… he vuelto **– sonrió el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor estirando un brazo para unir al peliplateado – **Pero como… **– susurro Taiki una vez que Seiya se separo de el – **Estuve como prisionero de guerra por un año, seis meses, cinco día y doce horas **– respondió mientras dejaba su equipaje sobre el piso – **Pero eso no importa… ahora lo único que deseo es verla donde esta, me imagino que duerme **– sonrió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras buscando lo único que lo había mantenido con fuerza, pero el brazo de Yaten lo detuvo antes de comenzar a subir – **Ella no esta arriba **– le dijo el peliplateado bajando la cabeza incapaz de ver a Seiya a los ojos – **Donde esta… **– pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro de sus hermanos. Sin poder esperar una respuesta se soltó del agarre de Yaten y corrió escaleras arriba.

Abrió la puerta de cuarto de la rubia encontrándolo frió y obscuro, encendió la pequeña lámpara junto a la mesa de noche, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ese cuarto parecía como si no se hubiera usado en mucho tiempo, la idea de que ella se hubiera ido cansada de esperarlo lo llevo a abrir el ropero, pero al encontrarse con toda su ropa lo lleno de miedo y desesperación.

Volteo la mirada a la puerta donde estaba Taiki y Yaten – **No puede ser verdad esto que estoy imaginando díganme que ella esta bien **– suplico sin poder dejar de sentir como algo se rompía dentro de el y le causaba un gran dolor – **Lo siento… me gustaría decirte que así es pero **– Yaten no pudo continuar hablando – **Murió hace poco menos de un año **– confeso Taiki, realmente siempre deseo que Seiya volviera pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera destrozarían su corazón al decirle que la mujer que amaba ya no estaba viva.

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

**Como olvidar tu sonrisa, como olvidar tu mirada**

**como olvidar que rezaba, para que no te marcharas**

**Como olvidar tus locuras, como olvidar que volabas**

**como olvidar que aun te quiero, mas que a vivir**

**.....mas que a nada**

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

Las palabras de Taiki lograron lo que no habían podido hacer los últimos tres años, destrozar su alama y su esperanza, en un solo instante aquello que lo había mantenido con vida había desaparecido, se dejo caer sobre el piso, recordando como pensar en la sonrisa de la rubia, le había ayudado a soportar cada golpe que recibió cuando estuvo prisionero, como sus celeste eran su motivo para despertar cada mañana después de haber caído rendido la noche anterior después de los trabajos forzados. Todo este tiempo su único deseo era poder volver al lado de su Bombón y ahora que finalmente estaba ahí ella lo había abandonado.

– **Ella escribió esto con la esperanza de que algún día pudieras leerlo **– le dijo Taiki mientras le entregaba la carta que había descubierto tiempo atrás pero que aun continuaba sin ser leída – **Como fue que pasó, no entiendo **– dijo Seiya sin poder evitar las lágrimas – **Cayó enferma, su cuerpo estaba tan débil y era casi imposible hacerla comer, te añoraba tanto **– explico el peliplateado, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelinegro que comenzó a desdoblar aquella carta, salió de la habitación seguido por Taiki.

Una vez que extendió el papel por completo, comenzó a leer buscando en cada línea el consuelo para su alma.

_Mi soldado valiente:_

_No sabes, el alivio que le diste a mi alma, cuando recibí de mano de los delegados del gobierno, tu carta como prueba de supervivencia después de tantos meses sin saber de ti. La alegría que sentí al romper el sello de la misiva y luego extasiarme ávidamente a leer sus renglones, repetidas veces por largo rato. Mi corazón latía más fuerte con cada una de tus sentidas palabras de amor, escritas para mí desde alguna oscura trinchera. Me parecía todo un hermoso sueño de esperanza del que no quería despertar, quise contestarte inmediatamente pero el darme cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de donde estabas me destrozo quería hacerte saber que estoy contigo y que te sigo amando como la primera vez. El día de hoy se cumplen once meses desde que recibí esa carta y en todo ese tiempo volviste a desaparecer y junto contigo lo hicieron mis ganas de seguir adelante. _

_Sabes no sé ¿qué es más doloroso? Si vivir una guerra en carne propia como lo haces tú o sufrir los efectos de la misma como la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo o la constante amargura de una espera incontenible que no se por cuántos años más continúe_

_Me has hecho mucha falta, recuerda que tu soledad también es la mía… te amo. _

_Al final se que no puedo hacerte llegar esta carta pero como estoy segura de que algún día regresaras a mi la he dejado al pie de tu fotografía, para cuando vuelvas y puedas leer su contenido… nunca olvides que mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo y lo será hasta el fin de mi existencia. _

_Serena…_

Todos los sueños que había formado durante su regreso a Estados Unidos, se desplomaron tan fácilmente como habían despegado, pero dejando un gran dolor en su corazón, tal vez la guerra hasta ese momento no lo había marcado de ninguna manera pues el recuerdo de la rubia siempre fue como un escudo entre la atrocidad de esos años entre las trincheras y su alma, pero al regresar y darse cuenta que gracias a esa guerra había perdido lo que más amaba deseo haber muerto en el campo de batalla o por los golpes de sus captores. Se aferro a aquella hoja y lloró como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño.

– **Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en volver… pero por favor regresa a mi lado, no entiendes que te necesito, por que me abandonaste sabiendo que sin ti no soy nada **– suplico mirando por la ventana un hermoso cielo estrellado aun cuando la nieve caía suavemente. Busco entre su abrigo aquella foto que atesoro los últimos años, la foto estaba un poco sucia y muy maltratada pero en ella aún podía ver a una sonriente rubia que lo miraba ilusionada, recordando que el motivo del brillo en sus ojos era debido a que por fin eran novios.

Sabía que nada nunca volvería a ser igual en su vida, pues al final de cuentas la guerra había terminado por marcarlo permanentemente.

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_**Pueden pasar tres mil años, puedes besar otros labios**_

_**pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare**_

_**ºººººººººººººº**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Y que tal, si ya se que últimamente eso del drama acosa mi cabeza, pero mis ánimos no han sido los mejores y personalmente escribo como me siento. Tal vez esa es la razón por la tardanza de "VaA" que merece el tan esperado final feliz pero bueno ya vendrán tiempos mejores…**

**Ahora si espero hayan disfrutado esta locura y ya saben acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea no duden en hacérmelo saber. **

**Ahora si no vemos en la próxima que espero sea el capitulo final de "VaA"…**

**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**


End file.
